Journée productive au boulot
by Caliadne
Summary: Un matin, au travail, Ginny envoie un message à sa famille pour organiser le cinquantième anniversaire de mariage de ses parents. Pourtant, elle devrait bien savoir que parler avec dix Weasley d'un coup est une excellente manière de ne rien faire de productif de la journée...


Ginny était assise à son bureau et rédigeait son article hebdomadaire sur le Quidditch, qui serait publié le lendemain dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ou plutôt, elle essayait de le rédiger. Depuis cinq minutes, elle n'avait écrit qu'une petite phrase. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de glisser vers la petite horloge, en bas à droite de l'écran. Plus que trois minutes avant sa pause-déjeuner. Deux. Quatre-vingt-six secondes…

Soudain, la petite enveloppe sur sa barre d'outils devint bleue, et une petite bulle se matérialisa : "Vous avez reçu «1» MMail de «Harry Potter»"

Trente secondes. Elle haussa une épaule et cliqua sur l'enveloppe, remettant la fin de son article à l'après-midi.

A : «Ginny Weasley»  
DE : «Harry Potter»  
OBJET : Congé !

Salut ma chérie, j'espère que ta journée se passe bien ! Juste pour t'informer que Ron et moi avons eu notre congé pour le 23 août, tu peux y aller !

A ce soir,  
Harry

P.-S. Non, je n'ai pas oublié que c'est à mon tour d'aller chercher Lily au camp de jour ce soir.

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : 50e des parents

Salut la famille !

Vous vous en êtes peut-être souvenus tous seuls (mais il est plus probable que ça soit vos femmes qui vous l'aient rappelé), papa et maman fêtent leur 50e anniversaire de mariage le 23 août. Comme le 40e a été fait chez Bill et Fleur, Harry et moi proposons notre maison pour cette année-ci. Nous avons donc le OU – chez nous – et le QUAND – vendredi 23 août. Il nous manque le QUOI – qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? –, le COMMENT – qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? – et le QUI – à part nous, qui est-ce qu'on invite ? C'est là que j'ai besoin de vos suggestions, frères, belles-sœurs, mari, et éventuellement neveux et nièces.

En espérant que vous pourrez tous venir !  
Gin

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «George Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : 50e des parents

Je m'occupe de l'animation ! Je commence dès demain à bosser sur des feux d'artifice.

George

* * *

A : «"Weasley &amp; Co"»  
DE : «Angelina Johnson-Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Salut !

Super idée Ginny, je réfléchis a comment je peux t'aider et je t'en reparle.

George, tu essaieras de ne pas faire exploser le garage avec tes expériences cette fois, tu veux bien ?

Angie

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Angelina, tu pourrais nous faire des madeleines, comme celles que tu avais faites pour l'anniversaire de Lily l'an dernier ? Elles étaient vraiment divines, et maman avait adoré !

Gin

P.-S. George, tu as vraiment fait exploser le garage ?!

* * *

A : «"Weasley &amp; Co"»  
DE : «Angelina Johnson-Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Pas de problème pour les madeleines Ginny, vous me direz combien il en faut !

Oui, il a vraiment fait exploser le garage. C'était un peu avant la naissance de Louis, il avait essayé de faire un feu d'artifice en forme de chromosome Y, pour célébrer la naissance du premier fils de Bill. Bilan des courses, nous avons dû refaire le toit du garage, Roxanne a une phobie des feux d'artifice bleus et le chromosome Y n'a jamais vu le jour.

Angie

* * *

A : «"Weasleys et autres"»  
DE : «Harry Potter»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Pourquoi n'avions-nous jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ?!

Harry

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"«  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «George Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Parce qu'elle m'avait promis de ne jamais vous en parler. Traîtresse.

George

* * *

A : «"Weasley &amp; Co"»  
DE : «Angelina Johnson-Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Pardon mon amour, je me ferai pardonner ce soir.

Angie

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Charlie Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Beurk. Gardez ça privé, les gens.

Bref, sœurette, je parle à mes chefs pour avoir quelques jours de congé, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu dans un marché un couvre-lit fait main qui plairait beaucoup à papa et maman, j'en suis sûr. Je leur achète ou vous vouliez faire un cadeau commun ?

Charlie

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

MERDE ! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Le cadeau, alors, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait avoir un cadeau commun, puis chaque famille offre quelque chose de son côté.

Non, Bill, tu n'as pas le droit d'offrir « un bon pour un câlin ».

Gin

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Bill Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Tu avais trois ans, comment peux-tu t'en souvenir ?!

Dominique demande si elle pourra chanter quelque chose pour grand-maman et grand-papa.

Et Victoire demande si Teddy sera invité aussi.

Louis ne demande rien.

Bill

* * *

A : «Ginny Weasley»  
DE : «Ron Weasley»  
OBJET : Repas

Je t'avertis tout de suite, si Fleur fait de la bouillabaisse, je ne viens pas.

Ron

* * *

A : «"Famille Weasley"»  
DE : «Fleur Delacour»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Bonjour,

Je peux faire de la bouillabaisse, je crois qu'Arthur aime bien ça. Je demanderai aussi à Gabrielle de nous envoyer des bouteilles de Saint-Emilion du vignoble de son mari.

Je veux bien t'aider pour la décoration aussi, Ginny.

A bientôt,  
Fleur

* * *

A : «"Weasley"» + «"Weasley-par-alliance"»  
DE : «Hermione Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Salut Gin,

Je vais demander aux collègues d'Arthur au ministère, pour la liste d'invités. Tu veux que je contacte aussi Luna, Neville et les autres ?

Hermione

* * *

A : «Ron Weasley»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Repas

Tu es un idiot.

Ginny

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : 50e des parents

Bill : Bien sûr que Dom peut chanter, Teddy sera bien sûr invité, et donne un bisou à Louis pour moi.

Fleur : Je ne dirais pas non à un coup de main pour la décoration !

Hermione : Tu es géniale, comme d'habitude.

Ginny

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Percy Weasley»  
OBJET : Ça ne vous dit pas de changer d'objet des fois ?

Bon après-midi,

Hermione, si tu veux, je te donne un coup de main au ministère. Je connais certains anciens collègues retraités de papa, je pourrais les retracer, avec l'aide de Kingsley.

Molly et Lucy parlent déjà des robes qu'elles veulent s'acheter. Audrey, tu t'en charges ?

Cordialement,  
Percy

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «George Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Ça ne vous dit pas de changer d'objet des fois ?

Percy Ignatius, tu as 42 ans, tu n'as pas encore appris à ne pas dire « cordialement » à ta famille ?

Et puis ton nouvel objet, objectivement, je crois qu'il est plus long que celui qu'on avait avant.

George

* * *

A : «"Clan Weasley"»  
DE : «Audrey Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Ça ne vous dit pas de changer d'objet des fois ?

Salut tout le monde !

Percy : Dis aux filles que j'ai congé samedi prochain, je les amènerai faire les boutiques.

Ginny : Pour le cadeau collectif, que penses-tu d'un beau livre avec des photos de la famille, du mariage d'Arthur et Molly jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais le faire à la boutique, si tout le monde m'envoie des photos.

Audrey

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Ça ne vous dit pas de changer d'objet des fois ?

Oh oui, c'est une super idée Audrey, merci ! Alors tout le monde, votre mission est de trouver des photos qui représentent la famille.

Gin

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ron Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Ça ne vous dit pas de changer d'objet des fois ?

Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, s'il y a une tête rousse dessus, c'est un Weasley. Ou bien Susan Bones, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle viendrait faire dans nos photos de famille.

Ron

* * *

A : «"Weasley"« + «"Weasley-par-alliance"«  
DE : «Hermione Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Ça ne vous dit pas de changer d'objet des fois ?

Percy : Merci pour ton aide !

Ron : Arrête de dire des bêtises et va aider tes enfants à installer la balançoire.

Hermione

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ron Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Ça ne vous dit pas de changer d'objet des fois ?

Je suis dans la pièce voisine, t'étais vraiment obligée de me dire ça par Mmail ?

Ron

* * *

A : «Ginny Weasley»  
DE : «Simon Dobson»  
OBJET : Tu es bruyante

Gin,

Je t'entends ricaner de mon bureau. Soit tu viens me raconter ce qu'il y a de si drôle, soit tu te tais et tu te remets au travail.

Simon

* * *

A : «Simon Dobson»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Tu es bruyante

Oups, pardon. Histoires de famille, c'est tout. J'essaie de faire moins de bruit. Et je te promets que tu auras l'article sur ton bureau demain matin !

Ginny

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Charlie Weasley»  
OBJET : Pour faire plaisir à Percy

J'ai encore toutes les photos originales d'Égypte en 1994 (ou 1995 ? Ça commence à faire longtemps). Je te les envoie où, Audrey ?

Charlie

* * *

A : «"Famille Weasley"»  
DE : «Fleur Delacour»  
OBJET : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Percy

Bonjour,

J'amènerai les nôtres à notre dîner vendredi, Audrey. J'en ai d'ailleurs une de Bill à dix-huit mois, tout nu dans la cour du Terrier en train de se faire arroser par son père. Elle est trop mignonne.

Si tu en as déjà reçu, nous pourrons faire le tri ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ?

A bientôt,  
Fleur

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Bill Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Percy

FLEUR!

Bill

* * *

A : «"Clan Weasley"»  
DE : «Audrey Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Percy

Salut !

C'est parfait Fleur, on se voit vendredi ! J'ai bien hâte de voir cette photo de Bill ;)

Audrey

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «George Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Wistily

Cool ! On va tous voir le zizi de Bill !

George

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Percy Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Wistily

Bonjour,

Audrey, je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux voir le zizi de mon frère ?

Cordialement,  
Percy

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Charlie Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Wistily

Bof, je l'ai déjà vu, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Charlie

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Wistily

Euh, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de voir le zizi de mon grand frère.

Ginny

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Bill Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Wistily

PERSONNE NE VERRA MON ZIZI! Audrey, fais-moi plaisir, quand Fleur te donnera la photo, DÉCHIRE-LA !

Et Charlie, tu as vu mon zizi il y a plus de quarante ans. Laisse-moi te dire qu'il a bien changé depuis.

Bill

* * *

A : «"Famille Weasley"»  
DE : «Fleur Delacour»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Wistily

Bonjour,

J'espère bien.

Fleur

* * *

A : «"Weasley &amp; Co"»  
DE : «Angelina Johnson-Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Pour faire plaisir à Wistily

C'est pas vous qui nous disiez tout à l'heure de garder cette discussion tout public, hein ?

Angie

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Percy Weasley»  
OBJET : George, arrête de jouer avec l'objet !

Bonjour,

Au fait, Charlie, l'…gypte, c'était en 1993, pas en 1994 ni en 1995. Tu perds la mémoire, dans ton grand âge.

Cordialement,  
Percy

* * *

A : «"Weasley"» + «"Weasley-par-alliance"»  
DE : «Hermione Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : George, arrête de jouer avec l'objet !  
ATTCH : 02-07-2019 .jpg

Salut,

Pour votre amusement, voici une photo que je viens de prendre de Ron en train de monter la balançoire avec les enfants.

Hermione

* * *

A : «"Weasleys et autres"»  
DE : «Harry Potter»  
OBJET : Re : Re : George, arrête de jouer avec l'objet !

Mais comment il a fait pour se mettre le poteau là ?!

Harry

* * *

A : «g. weasley dailyprophet .mag .uk»  
DE : «bifgyiewjnl dynamicsdirect .mag .uk»  
OBJET : Vente : SILIAC

Bonjour,

Essayez ce produit génial, Siliac. Nous avons des millions de clients ravis partout sur la planète. Vous allez à nouveau vous sentir comme un homme !

Siliac est le traitement contre l'impuissance dont tout le monde parle. Siliac agit jusqu'à 36 heures, contre seulement 2 ou 3 heures pour Avigra ! Faites simplement dissoudre la moitié d'une pilule sous votre langue, 10 minutes avant les rapports pour avoir la meilleure érection de votre vie ! De plus, Siliac a moins d'effets secondaires (vous pouvez conduire ou boire de l'alcool après en avoir pris).

* Impressionnez votre femme aujourd'hui ! Commandez en ligne à www. siliac-erection .mag .uk !

* * *

A : «Dennis Crivey»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Ton filtre à spams…

DENNIS!

Si je reçois un autre spam me promettant la meilleure érection de ma vie, je descends t'étrangler à mains nues !

Ginny

* * *

A : «"Weasley"« + «"Weasley-par-alliance"»  
DE : «Hermione Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : George, arrête de jouer avec l'objet !

Ginny ! Tu te souviens du poulet à la noix de coco que Luna avait servi au baptême des jumeaux ? Il était délicieux, on pourrait demander la recette et en faire pour la fête ?

Hermione

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «George Weasley»  
OBJET : Jamais !

Vous parlez bien du poulet qui avait rendu tous les invités malades le lendemain ?

George

* * *

A : «"Weasley"» + «"Weasley-par-alliance"»  
DE : «Hermione Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Jamais !

Il y a eu trois invités malades, et probablement même pas à cause du poulet ! Tu es une mauvaise langue, George !

Hermione

* * *

A : «"Weasley &amp; Co"»  
DE : «Angelina Johnson-Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Jamais !

_Tu es une mauvaise langue, George !_

Permets-moi de te contredire…

Angie

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Bill Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Jamais !

ANGELINA! Garde ça pour toi, bon sang ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me sortir cette image de la tête maintenant, merci !

Bill

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Charlie Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Jamais !

C'est largement moins traumatisant que l'image de ton zizi, quand même.

Charlie

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «George Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Jamais !

Ouais, maman, t'es dégueu !

* * *

A : «"Weasley &amp; Co"»  
DE : «Angelina Johnson-Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Jamais !

Fred, dégage du compte de ton père IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Ta mère

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ron Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Jamais !

J'ai manqué des trucs intéressants, à ce que je vois.

Ron

* * *

A : «Hermione Weasley»  
CC : «Ginny Weasley»  
DE : «Luna Scamander»  
OBJET : Re : Poulet à la noix de coco  
ATTCH :

Salut les filles !

Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé mon poulet. Je vous envoie la recette, écrivez-moi si vous avez des questions. N'oubliez simplement pas que les noix de coco doivent être lavées dans du lait de poule trois jours avant d'être ouvertes par une femme blonde.

Rolf ne pourra pas venir, il part en expédition au Kirghizstan les deux dernières semaines d'août, mais Lorcan, Lysander et moi serons là.

Tu crois qu'un plant d'Aristolochia pistolochia fera plaisir à tes parents, Ginny ? S'ils l'installent dans leur cuisine, il est censé leur apporter joie et paix.

Luna

* * *

A : «Fleur Delacour»  
CC : «Hermione Weasley»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Corvée cuisine

Salut belle-sœur adorée !

Ça te dit de venir laver des noix de coco avec nous le 20 août ?

Ginny

* * *

A : «Ginny Weasley»  
CC : «Hermione Weasley»  
DE : «Fleur Delacour»  
OBJET : Re : Corvée cuisine

Salut,

Euh… Oui, d'accord ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais me faire enfermer dans le placard à balais de Quidditch encore ?

Fleur

* * *

A : «Ron Weasley», «George Weasley»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Fleur

Merde les gars, elle sait que c'était nous pour le placard à balais !

Ginny

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Il commence à se faire tard, récapitulons…

QUAND : Vendredi 23 août 2019  
OU : Chez les Potter-Weasley  
NOURRITURE : Hermione, Fleur et moi nous chargeons du repas principal, et vous, amenez d'autres petits plats  
QUI : Hermione et Percy s'occupent de la liste des invités  
CADEAU : Envoyez vos photos à Audrey, puis chaque famille fait son truc à côté  
ANIMATION : George va faire exploser le garage

Ça va à tout le monde ?

Ginny

* * *

A : «"Fratrie Weasley"»  
CC : «Fleur Delacour», «Audrey Weasley», «Angelina Johnson-Weasley», «Hermione Weasley», «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ron Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Il commence à se faire tard, récapitulons…

Ma petite sœur, la dictatrice…

Ron

* * *

A : «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Ce soir

Salut,

Je rentrerai tard, ne m'attendez pas pour manger. Il reste des steaks d'hier soir. N'oublie pas que James est chez Celia ce soir, il ne rentrera que demain.

Gin

* * *

A : «Ginny Weasley»  
DE : «Harry Potter»  
OBJET : Re : Ce soir

Encore ?! C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines que tu rentres tard !

Harry

* * *

A : «Harry Potter»  
DE : «Ginny Weasley»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Ce soir

Pardon mais j'ai un article à rendre avant demain, et j'ai une famille de fous qui m'a embêtée toute la journée !

Gin

* * *

A : «Ginny Weasley»  
DE : «Harry Potter»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Ce soir

Ah oui, quand tu dis ça comme ça…

Harry

* * *

A : «Ginny Weasley»  
DE : «Harry Potter»  
OBJET : Re : Re : Re : Re : Ce soir

N'oublie pas ta fille au camp de jour.

Gin


End file.
